Boy-Who-Loved
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Harry is pregnant. He knows who is the father, a Death Eater. A Death Eater he does not feel any hate to. The Order wants the child gone. He seeks protection to and fro and finally found it under Voldemort without the knowledge of the father. The father does not even know, that he's pregnant. Godparents!Bellatrix X Sirius, Mpreg. Eventual LV/HP. Previously known as CONFUSION.
1. Prologue

It was a peaceful evening for one Dark Lord Voldemort, until a Death Eater came in his throne room without so much as a knock, holding captive of a hooded schoolboy judging from the short stature. "Amycus." Voldemort certainly was not pleased by the impolite entry. "What," He paused for a moment, studying said Death Eater's expression and when seeing no guilt he continued formally. "Is pressing enough of a matter to disturb like such?"

"My Lord." Amycus half-bowed, difficult enough to manage that while still having a tight hold on the mysterious captive. "This _ **–**_ " As soon as that single word left his lips he was interrupted by his own captive's action who had just wrenched his arm roughly from the Death Eater's hold and pushed back the hood that hid his face from view.

Voldemort's reaction was instantneous. He was immediately on his feet and went down from his throne, wand drawn. "Harry Potter!"

"I have come not to fight, but to surrender myself." The boy said with absolute, eyes looking straight into his now former nemesis crimson red eyes without the slightest wavering. "Take me, take me as captive, slave, I don't care, I only asks of you, to not let them find me and harm me."

To say Voldemort was stunned was an understatement, he frowned at the boy. "Leave us!" He ordered to the by standing Death Eaters in the throne room.

"Voldemort, please, say something." He could see the desperation screaming from every fibre of the fragile-looking soon to be fifteen year old boy despite the foolish Gryffindor courage displayed.

The Dark Lord scrutinized. "Why are you here?" He noticed that the Golden Boy had not drawn out his wand. He pointed his wand under Harry's throat, to seem more threatening, to show that he was the one in power.

The boy's breathing hitched and he hesitated, biting his ower lips, cleching and unlenching his fists whilst eyes kept on the ground. "Please, I don't wanna die yet, at least not now, not so soon, if you want to kill me, I-I-...please do so after one year beginning from today."

"Why have you come to me? You know I've been itching to send you to death. Why run away from the Order?" The Dark Lord questioned further, no in the least bit relaxing his caution.

"You're the only person I know who won't turn me over the Order, I've went to the others, people whom I thought I could trust but they tricked me and I believed them for I thought they were my friends. The Order...I ran away...because, I'm, I'm pregnant." Harry gave a glance toward Voldemort's direction, he continued fast before the other could interrupt. "The father is a Death Eater."

"What!" The Dark Lord, said sharply, his wand digging deeper into the pregnant boy's throat. "How?"

"How you ask..." Harry hesitated, it was something private, something unknown to others outside of them two, should he take the question seriously? "Well, you know...um, we had sex and he relea _ **–**_ "

" **Silencio."** Voldemort canted, looking mortified at Harry's explanation as his mind immediately supplied an unnecessary image of his Daeth Eater and mortal enemy fornicating. "I know about the birds and bees Potter!"

Harry had the audacity to grin.

Voldemort sighed, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to relief the headache coming forth as he sat back down on his throne. "A Death Eater, I still hadn't seen the benefit of having you parading around my manor...unless of course you've chosen to join in my cause." He looked back at the ebony-haired boy with an expecting expression. **"Finite."**

"I, don't mind." He didn't even hesitate. "The Order wanted me to rid off the child, but I can't, even if it is not consensual, I want the baby, it's mine. Mine. My baby. My child." He said all this with a loving tone and a loving pair of eyes directed to the slight bump he's supporting.

Voldemort quirked but said nothing and turn around, walking back to his throne with an aura only a Lord could posess. "Slinky!" He called out and a house elf appeared, looking eagerly at Voldemort before bowing. "Get me a vial of Veritserum."

"Yes Master." The elf vanished again with a popping sound.

The-Boy-Who-Lived supported a worried look as Voldemort looked upon him again. "I need to know if you're lying or not."

"C-can you..not ask who the father is?" The boy pleaded, his tone even more desperate than before.

"You know who is the father then..." Voldemort noted, he rested his head on his hand, his elbow was propped on the throne's arms.

Harry nodded. "Please..."

"And if I say no?" He could carre less about it actually, but he is curious of what the Potter boy would say or do to that.

"I'll Obliviate you after." Harry answered swiftly, the pleading gone from his eyes, replaced by a spark of defiance.

Slinky returned with a vial of Veritaserum.

Voldemort returned the wand in its holster and pressed a spot on Harry's neck, forcing the poor boy to keep his mouth open and unable to close it. "Hold out your tongue Potter." He said harshly and Harry obeyed, his eyes staring at the small vial as it was being uncorked and a drop of of the liquid dripped on his tongue, the Dark Lord lessen the pressure on the particular spot.

"State your name." Voldemort said.

"Hadrian Jameson Potter." The younger wizard answered monotonously.

"What House are you in?"

"Godric Gryffindor's house,"

The Dark Lord paused for a moment, trying to ask another question to make sure the potion has taken effect. The simple question he had asked he had already knew the answer to so there was no making sure Harry already succumbed to the truth potion. "Do you know how your parents died?"

Surprisingly the answer was, "Yes."

That intrigued the investigator. "Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Dementors."

Voldemort hummed, another question. "Do you know the full prophecy, Harry?"

Silence.

Confusion settled on the snake-like facial. "Do you know the prophecy about you and me, Harry?"

"No."

It was definitely a revelation, a proof that the Chosen One is nothing more than a pawn on the chessboard in motion. But, that would have to wait for another moment, now, just another question until he was satisfied. "Your current health conditions, Harry."

"Five months into pregnancy, short-sighted, eight fractures, three broken fingers, left ankle twisted, running on a high fever, perhaps more but unknown to me."

An enemy would never exposed their injuries to the other side, it would be used as a weakness afterall, the sadistic Dark Lord nodded in satisfaction. "Did you ran away from the Order?"

"Yes."

One of the annoying things about Veritaserum was that you have to be tricky and in depth with your questions, afterall they only answer directly to what the question pose for. "Why?"

"They wanted to kill him, my baby."

"How?"

"They tried to force potions down my throat that would lead to miscarriage, when they found out how long I am and the potions won't work they tried to get me to abort it."

Not what he wanted to know. "How did you get past the Order? Did they have you under watch?"

"They always do. I waited for when it was Mundungus turn. Got past him easily, then Kreacher was more than eager to help me get access to the Floo network."

"Who knows of your whereabout?"

"You, the Death Eater that brought me in, myself and my pet."

"Your pet? The snow owl?"

"No."

"Oh? Where is it then and where is this pet of...yours?"

"Hedwig gone, tried to use Hedwig on me to persuade me aborting the baby. Refused, Hedwig is dead. My pet is in my pocket."

As long as it was not left with the Order, some pets have the tendencies to tracks where their owners are. "Will you join the Dark Side, Harry? Will you tell the Light about my whereabouts?"

"Yes, under a condition. Yes, under a condition."

"What conditions?" The fct that a condition existed irked him.

"Only one, keep my child safe."

"Will you make it My Heir to ensure its safety, Harry?" He drawled.

"Yes."

"Are you willing to die for its safety?"

"Yes."

It is settled then. Voldemort forced open Harry Potter's mouth and poured the antidote. Pocketing the antidote he turn his back towards Harry. "I'll let you keep a hold on your wand but unallowed to use it. If you do, it'll be snapped in half." He retreated to his throne. "Slinky! Take...Potter...to a bedroom chamber at the servants quarters. Then prepare a full course meal for the Inner Circle. Have Lickety to attend the room from today onwards until I say otherwise."

"Yes, master. Slinky bes making master Potter dinner?"

"No. The boy needs to earn his own living, he will be helping you in the kitchen and around the house until he has a month before labour. He is not 'master Potter'. You need not to answer to him or any other house elf tied to me." It was order and it was final and Harry did not even protest, he knows better than to protest. Voldemort usher them out and both left with no more words leaving him with his mind.

With Harry,

He thanked the house elf with sincerity that made the elf almost had a heart attack. He then turn to inspect the room he has been given to and smiled at the simplicity of everything but still a luxury for him who has only known the poor treatment given by the Dursleys and of course, Hogwarts but then again his school is a castle so that does not count. A simple single bed, along with a pillow and a blanket, no bolsters though. A desk and chair made out of wood, a few quills and a bottle of black ink sitting on the desk. A wardrobe and of course a door that leads to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, he discovered there was a single person tub, raising an eyebrow at the comfort for a mere house servant.

* * *

 **On to the first chapter.**


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

**Story Title:**

Confusion

 **Previous Chapter:**

I redid it. Not much changes but I try.

 **Warnings:**

Oocness, mentions of rape, Slash, FemSlash, major character death (maybe), Light!Bashing (slight), Godmother!Bellatrix. Powerful!Harry.

DH and HBP spoiler alerts.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter, if I do, every single hot male in the story would have a taste of Harry.

 **Commentary:**

I like Bellatrix, motherly Bellatrix makes me coo.

 **Ramblings:**

I know my English are not up to the levels of some Harry Potter fanfic writers out there but I am trying to improve it by writing my own fanfics. Criticism is fine, I'll change whatever you are not satisfied with (such as over Oocness) as long as it does not disturb my almost nonexistant plotline. Do you know how hard it is to make Voldemort not Ooc? I'm giving up on that….still he does call Harry Potter, Harry in the book right from the start. Also it has been a long time since I last read the novels or watch the movies. Warnings only on first chapter. Do you guys want Voldemort to gain his old looks back? BTW, Cedric is not dead yet in my story, just a little heads up.

 **Pairings:**

Voldemort/Harry, ?/Harry, Fred/Blaise, George/Draco, Ron/Theodore, Luna/Pansy, Cedric/Rabastan, Hermione/Rabastan

(only non-canon are listed)

 **Word Count:**

3'687

(The min for every chapter is 3'000 except for the Prologue, my other fics min is 1'000. So, no complaining if it is too short for ya.)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black**

 _A four year old boy was sobbing quietly in the seclusion of his cupboard, the beating had hurt and it was the first harsh beating he had received. He was no stranger to the strikes of a blob of fat courtesy of Uncle Vernon but this time the blows dished out was worse. It had never involved kicking before. Merely harsh slaps and he was just about getting used to the numbing pain across his cheeks but he did not think that he would ever get used to this kind of pain, ache._

 _The lock on the outside of his cupboard door clicked and he looked at it with fearful eyes. Afraid that his Uncle Vernon would demand him of 'it' when his body was throbbing in pain, his throat would always feel sore after that and the taste of it was awful, even if his Uncle Vernon called it his midnight dessert._

 _The door swung open and standing behind the opened door was no lard of a man but instead a fit male with strange clothing that looked like a robe belonging in the 1600's. An odd mask concealed his face, a hand slowly drew up to it and the mask was taken off, revealing a matured aristocratic face without any expression. Mysterious swirl of smoky black eyes looking at him intensely._

" _W-who'r-re y-you?" The boy sniffled in whispered tones._

" _...A Death Eater." His voice was rough, yet with tinge of velvety melody. It sounded nice in the young boy's ear._

" _Death Eater? Y-you eat-t d-death?" The boy tilted his head._

 _Amusement shone in the man's eyes and the young one felt his tears go away, he never saw such an expression before, it...makes him at ease. It does not gave him the awful feeling like when Uncle Vernon 'smiled' at him._

When Harry was woken up, by a house elf with familiar eyes, it took several minutes for him to completely pull himself out of the lulling slumber, it was a good rest. One that he had been needed but was deprived of very severely. "Dobby? What are you doing here?" He yawned and stretched.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir, Dobby is a free elf but Dobby's life is tied to Mr. Harry Potter sir. An honour, an honour! Harry Potter sir is residing with the Dark Lord, so there where Dobby shall be~!" The familiar elf said with much excitement in him, he seemed to be awed just by looking at Harry.

"Tied to me? How!?" Confusion was plain on his face.

The house elf was delighted to explain. "A house elf's life force is tied to a wizard or a witch! Th stronger the wizard, the longer the elf lives. But if no master...life force drain and will die Harry Potter sir."

Suddenly the feeling of nausea overpowered him and before he could excuse himself, his legs had already sprinted in the direction of the bathroom. He quickly let the contents of his previous meagre dinner he had, before he managed to stumble upon the residence of the Dark Lord, down into the toilet bowl.

"Harry Potter sir! Is he okay? Dobby bes tell Dark Lord, Harry Potter sir cannot be doing any work!" Dobby rattled but was quieted down by Harry.

"I'm fine Dobby. Just morning sickness, you should go join the other house elves in the manor, leave me be unless I call out for you, is that fine with you?" He tried to reassure the over-panicking elf.

"Yes sir, Dobby bes be going then sir." The the elf disappeared with a snap of its fingers.

When Dobby had apparated away, he wiped his mouth and tried to get over the taste of bile on his taste bud. "Better get ready for the day." He spoke to himself and turned the shower tap for his morning bath and rid of his clothes from his body.

* * *

Harry had never planned to meet Bellatrix on the first day he was there, at the ancestral house of the Gaunt, Voldemort's main base. He certainly had not expected to stumble upon her crying out so sadly, woefully. Bellatrix Lestrange was a crazy woman after all, crazy and demented. She almost killed Sirius, his godfather, naturally Harry held a deep contempt towards the mental woman, probably much more if Sirius had died.

He had been cleaning the unused wing of the Gaunt manor, a task assigned by Voldemort and had been told to him by another house-elf to make the unused wing live able. Harry had obeyed despite having to do it alone without any help, it was just cleaning after all. It being an unused one only gave him more relief, he would not be meeting any Death Eaters so soon then.

So why the hell was he looking at woeful Bellatrix with tears running down her cheeks, a letter clutched in her trembling hands in one of the bedrooms of the supposed to be non-live able wing because the bedroom seemed immaculate and with personal touch to it. Gulping he wanted to shut the door back and get away from her as soon as possible but Bellatrix was already turning her head and saw the intruder.

"...Oh..it's itsy bitsy Potter...has my Lord captured you?" She wondered with empty look in her eyes, she did not reached out for her wand Harry observed.

"...you're not going to stunt me, bring me to him and tell him that you caught me sneaking in the manor?" Harry had thought that was what would have happened if he met them on his first day here, surely Voldemort had not told them yet? Unless there was a Death Eater meeting sometime around he had been sleeping.

Bellatrix only smiled, her eyes flickered to everywhere despite her head was faced towards him. "My Lord is not incompetent." She stood up and stride towards Harry, her expression was broken, angry, sad. It scared him but he remained frozen on the spot when she suddenly tugged on his wrist and dragged him to the couch in front of the fireplace she had previously sat at. Suddenly Harry found himself sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around him like a mother soothing a child.

She screamed, she wailed, she shouted, she cackled. Harry felt his goosebumps raising when she started to coo her words out softly, "Killed him, mine. Gone now. GONE! GONE! Didn't know, mine. Need him. Want him. But gone. Did that." Before it turned into childish delight. "Never mind, will do what he wants. Yes. What he would want. Take care, of Harry, the itsy little Potter."

To say that Harry was scared beyond his wits would be a right description of what he was feeling right then. He does not understand what she had been saying, what was she implying at but he was in Gryffindor and so that meant he had enough bravery to ask her, "W-what?!" He hated that he had stuttered slightly. "What's going on?"

The crazed woman shushed him and handed him the letter.

 _ **To my loveliest,**_

 _ **Bellatrix Lestrange**_

 _ **I am sure that a few years had passed since my death, for the moment you opened this letter, I know, is the moment you have finally gotten over the death of someone you 'supposedly' had loved. I know you could love, my dear but I also realized it was not for me, never belonged to me. My feelings for you were so great my dear that when I was away I had begged my brother, who looked so much like me to take my place. I asked of him to woo you on the days I cannot, I asked of him to care for you when I am incapable of doing so and I asked of him to make you fall in love with 'me' during my absence.**_

 _ **The day you told me you had fallen for me was the day of my greatest joy, alas when you described of the qualities and actions I behold and did that has managed to capture your heart forced me to see that the man you had fallen in love with was the other 'me'. My older brother. Sirius Black. He looks so much like me that you had never suspected a thing, for a Gryffindor, he is as cunning, sly and manipulative as a Slytherin. Both the traits you admire in a man.**_

 _ **Yes, my dear Bellatrix, what you have concluded is the truth. The man you had fallen in love with was not me but Siri. I love you and I love him too, despite being disowned by mother he is the only one who had ever been brave enough to defy her and it made me to admire him more. I also realized that he had come to fall in love with you too. Yet, he held it back and never acted on it unless under the pretence of 'me'. He is too honourable and loyal to steal you away from me, so he hid it from me but I could detect the longing in his eyes.**_

 _ **Soon, I came to the conclusion that if I ever died (because I am too selfish to let you go while still being alive) I would let you go to him. I had written this letter and gave this to him, told him that if I ever died then it must be delivered to you. He had protested, telling me that he would not let me die before him and I simply smiled. A rare show of emotion and it shocked him so, I hugged him and told him that I love him, as much as I love you. He is my brother, your love, my idol, your knight. Go to him, be happy, my lovely Bellatrix.**_

 _ **Your deceiving lover,**_

 _ **Regulus Acturus Black**_

When he had finished reading the letter, his hand was shaking. He just...it is too...it must be... "w-wh...what-t...YOU? AND SIRI? NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Harry pushed the adult off him and escaped from her hold. He backed away far from her, the contempt and disbelief strong in him at the moment. The letter in his hand are not enough of proof.

"Potter find it hard to believe?" Bellatrix tilted her so far sideways it looked like it might fell off to the side.

"YES! YOU'RE MARRIED FOR ONE!" Harry yelled, tearing apart the piece of paper in his hand and threw it on the ground towards her direction. "YOU ALMOST KILLED SIRI! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU!"

Bellatrix stared in horror at the torn piece of paper and screeched with her high pitch voice, lunging forward to grab the letter. "Reggy's memories, how could you Harry! Siri would want to keep this in perfect conditions." She mumbled, scolding Harry as if him reading the letter was enough for her to treat him like a godson. She tutted and flashed her demented smile. "A reparo should do." Pointing her wand towards it and canted. " _Reparo papyrus."_ A string of white light shot from her wand and seemed to act as a glue for the torn paper and reattached the broken fibres of the paper.

Harry was standing silent, his breathing uneven, shallow and short, watching her with barely restricted anger. He was slightly shaking, his mind trying to process and reanalyze everything that was written in the letter, and it led him to feeling excessively mad with her. If Sirius was his godfather and had been in a relationship with her, if (by what she had screamed before it seems very likely) she still have feelings for Sirius then perhaps she thought of herself as his godmother. Not very bloody likely. "He's in St. Mungos. You placed him there." It was a fact and Bellatrix whom claimed to love his godfather should know of it.

He had expected for her to yell in shock and despair but no she had smiled with brilliance, though with a hint of zany, and giggled then blushed. What an expected reaction it almost seemed normal if not for the origin of it. "I can't wait to see him!"

That ticked him off. "I'm his godson and THE Harry Potter, still they won't let me past to see an ex-convict in coma. What more of you! An Azkaban escapee!" He snapped.

The gasped resonated so loudly, Harry would have thought it faked but coming from the quirky woman, he had not trouble seeing it to be honest. "He's not awaken yet?! Must tell My Lord about this. Get Siri out of good for nothing awfully white," Harry snickered hearing that. "-building. Cissy would heal him. Tip top condition in days!" She had walked over to her fireplace. "Will ask favour from My Lord. Will use my favour now."

So Harry watched her threw the floo powder unto the fire and buried her head inside the green flickering flames. He winced, though he knew it did not hurt still seeing someone burying their heads in blazing inferno is not normal, at least not when you're raised by Muggles. He could not hear a word muttered by her though, he had already missed whom she had contacted and he doubt that she would reached the Dark Lord like that to ask for a pesky favour.

Finally she pulled her head out of the fire at the same time that its colour turned back to flickering red and orange. "Potty stay, Mummy go see Dark Lord to rescue Daddy." She sounded so enthusiastic that as mad as Harry was with her, he could not really felt that need to be angry with her for calling him names or labelling herself as his mother. Not that it was reserved for anyone special, Lily Evans was his mother and his mother she shall be. A mother only, he had never known her, his memories of her was not enough for him to feel affectionate to call her anything else, there is gratitude though, in attempting to protect him from the claws of Death.

The sound of the door closing and locking snapped him out of his mulling. "WAIT!" He scrambled over to the door in panic and tried to turn over the handle. Key word: Tried. "Bloody hell! She locked me inside!" He grumbled the obvious situation, kicking the door in frustration. No way was he going to stay in there, doing nothing. He still has job to be done, he waved his wand hand over the lock muttering _"Alohamora."_ As his left hand combed his unruly hair behind in exasperation.

A clicking sound indicated that it had been unlocked, without delay he pushed past the door and walked off, letting the door to slowly swung close behind him. Seriously, who did she think she was to lock him away inside her room? It was fortunate that the Ministry are not able to detect Underage Magic when done wandlessly. Entering the next room that was probably as large as the Dursley's living room times two, maybe three. Well, enough drama and more cleaning. There are still a lot of rooms to be done and he has been doing it all without magic unless to _accio_ the cleaning tools, all the sweeping, cleaning off the spider webs, mopping, wiping the window, etcera was done by himself.

" _Tempus."_ He canted. Checking over the time, he had been cleaning for eight hours straight as it was now already four in the evening, including the short break for two slices of sandwiches Dobby had prepared for him and the treacle tart dessert Kreacher gave him during luncheon hours. Perhaps one more room could be done today, there are still tens of them, he had managed to make five of them liveable. "Yeah, one more couldn't hurt." Harry said to himself as he got up the couch he had sat upon to take in a breath.

But hurt it did though. "Oh, Harry Potter! Good that you're here! Mummy fancy showing you something. Come here, come, come." Disgruntled at being tugged the moment he opened the door and heard her aggravating voice, he allowed the woman to drag him as he had no energy physically and mentally to fend her off. He noticed that instead of heading towards a door, she was pulling him towards one of the drapes decorating the never-ending hallway. She waved her wand to lift the drape and muttered a few words too low for him to hear while waving her wand in a series of complicated movements.

Harry watch in amazement as a walkway was painted and inside was merely a small room containing a Penseive and cabinets with labels bearing the name of the Death Eaters. Though there are only a few names, he assumes the names belongs to the Inner Circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Bellatrix took him inside and the walkway vanished, still he was too caught up with curiosity of Bellatrix taking him there to panic over the only exit he knew vanishing as soon as he walked in.

"Look!" She flashed in front of him a tiny vial with white wisp of something that seemed to be experiencing total internal reflection of pure white light. "My memory...took it out so that won't reminisce much, but when miss him. Mummy will watch this through the Penseive." She took the cork off and poured the contents into the Penseive bowl that seemed to be filled with a bluish electric potion.

Then he felt a hand caught him unaware and pushed his head down into it. Just as his mind had processed and decided to thrash away, a scene was already enveloping in front of him. He was not drowning, no, he was inside of a memory he realized. Bellatrix's memories. Harry felt her forming beside him when a feminine hand dropped on his shoulder.

"Watch." She whispered, not looking at him.

* * *

 _Bellatrix was wondering alone in the Forbidden Forest, she had just finished her and she wanted to relax a little bit, taking a stroll seemed nice. Taking a stroll surrounded by darkness without anyone else around sounds nice, she smiled to herself as she cocked her head from left to right, the same thought repeating over and over in her head without giving her surrounding any attention._

 _That was, until she heard a loud clicking sound and she snapped out of her daydream. A creature Harry recognized as an acromantula was staring at her, it was a large one too. Reflexively, her wand was already drawn out and she canted a_ _ **"Duro."**_ _Immediately the acromantula stone-ified._

 _Clap. Clap. Clap. "Impressive reflexes." A rather deep and rough voice congratulated and Bellatrix twirled from her position, looking at another student, a male, leaning slightly over a tree trunk. "Evening, Bella." Harry thought that Sirius looked handsome like that, poised like a perfect Pureblood Heir._

 _Bellatrix raised her eyebrow. "Regulus, stalking me again? Aunt Walburga would get mad at you for trailing me into the Forbidden Forest." It surprised Harry as she seemed more sane in her early years, still the crazed glint in her eyes was a tell-tale._

" _Her nagging is worth it, in the efforts of wooing you." Sirius spoke, it was said in a teasing manner, still the look in his eyes told her that he had thought about the consequences seriously and he was already doubting it, still he went for it._

 _A demented smile made its way on to her face. "Well, what is it this time? Another deathly tomes teaching wicked spells and rituals? A vial of basilisk poison? The skull of some creature I have no care about? Crooked weapons?"_

 _Harry stared in aghast as she listed the possibilities, if that was the gifts Regulus had been gifting to her, there is no wonder, she had not been wooed by him. "No. Just a flower." Well, at least Sirius was sensible. "In a pot."_

" _That's...unusual of you, Reggy." Bellatrix seemed stunned. "Did you perhaps went to your playboy of older brother, Sirius Black, for advice, hmm?" She tittered. "I hope you know that roses won't effect me, dearie."_

 _Sirius smiled lightly, snickering. "Perhaps, and yes, I know. That's why it is not a bouquet of roses, Bella." He showed her the potted flower, a cloth hiding the type of plant from being seen, until he uncovered it. "It's a Fly Death-Trap."_

 _Such a muggle plant, but of course. It was of the magical breed. "...why a Fly Death-Trap?"_

" _Because, you're like one." He said mysteriously._

* * *

"That was my first pleasant memory of Reggy...or Sirius, as I know now." The reality Bellatrix said to Harry as the scene shifted, her tone was sad, reminiscing.

Harry remained silent, watching another scene unfolding.

* * *

 _It was during the First Rise of The Dark Lord Voldemort. A small scale battle was occurring and Bellatrix was having no problem defeating opponent after opponent, her stance and techniques were almost flawless. She was like a predator, still when four ganged up against her, difficulties are sure to arise._

 _Harry watch in awe as memory Bellatrix canted_ _ **"Flipendo."**_ _and_ _ **"Expelliarmus."**_

" _ **Avada Kedavra."**_ _It was not Bellatrix whom canted that Killing Curse, much to the Golden Boy's surprise it was instead a Light Wizard and the target had not noticed the green light heading her direction from her left as she was to concentrated battling a wizard on her left. An unmasked wizard circled his arm around her waist and pulled her away from the path of the green light._

" _ **Relashio."**_ _A well-aimed severing charm from the female fighter ended the unknown wizard's life just as fast as the 'Avada' thrown towards her by the wizard would have. "Meticulous timing, Regulus." The witch said, not even sparing a glance towards her rescuer._

 _A rough chuckle. "Your welcome, my dear." And Sirius unforseenly, blended in again with the crowd, fighting Dark Wizards but always, always avoiding direct confront with the Dark Witch he had helped._

* * *

The scene faded and shifted into another memory, so it goes his evening until the night approaches.

"Why were so set on killing my godfather before?"

Bellatrix turned to Harry when the boy spoke as soon as the torrent of memories ended and they were back into reality. "I used to blame him, Potty." Her head was tilted backwards slightly leaning to her left. "I blame him for Reggy's death."

"You blame my godfather? For his own younger brother's death?" Harry scoffed. "What the hell!"

Loud guffaws filled the small chamber and Harry backed away slightly from her. "Funny little Potty. At times of war, even families must be killed if they're on different side. Besides, how do you know, who to trust?" She calmed into titters and Harry slightly panicked when she drew closer to him, when Bellatrix hooked her arm around his was pure oddness and Harry really have no other choice but to follow her footsteps. At least it was the way out.

* * *

 **On to the next chapter.**


	3. First Dark Friend

**Previous Chapter:**

"Why were you so set on killing my godfather before?"

Bellatrix turned to Harry when the boy spoke as soon as the torrent of memories ended and they were back into reality. "I used to blame him, Potty." Her head was tilted backwards slightly leaning to her left. "I blame him for Reggy's death."

"You blame my godfather? For his own younger brother's death?" Harry scoffed. "What the hell!"

Loud guffaws filled the small chamber and Harry backed away slightly from her. "Funny little Potty. At times of war, even families must be killed if they're on different side. Besides, how do you know, who to trust?" She calmed into titters and Harry slightly panicked when she drew closer to him, when Bellatrix hooked her arm around his, it was pure oddness and Harry really have no other choice but to follow her footsteps. At least it was the way out.

 **Warnings:**

Oocness, mentions of rape, Slash, FemSlash, major character death (maybe), Light!Bashing (slight), Godmother!Bellatrix. Powerful!Harry.

DH and HBP spoiler alerts.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing author J.K. Rowling and I thank her for allowing us to write fanfictions of her original work as long as it is solely for fun and we are not making any profits on it.

 **Commentary:**

Tom Riddle is handsome I know, but Voldemort is hot.

 **Ramblings:**

Okay, I am sorry for being inactive but hey I was busy and I lost my muse for a while. Okay, for the better part of the year. Some asked me the plot holes on how Sirius is in the Veil but Harry didn't know about the prophecy. Well, I actually it was on purpose…I made a little change, during their fourth year and it will be explained as the story goes on. If there are any other plot holes, do notify me. Some are on purpose but some might not and I did not notice. Thank you for being such an attentive reader.

 **Pairings:**

Voldemort/Harry, ?/Harry, Fred/Blaise, George/Draco, Ron/Theodore, Luna/Pansy, Cedric/Rabastan, Hermione/Rabastan

(only non-canon are listed)

 **Word Count:**

3'027 words

* * *

Harry was chopping of the onions without any help from the house-elves because apparently when Voldemort said he had to earn his own living, he meant living alone. Still, at least by cooking his own food, he was assured that there would be no poisons. He stirred the porridge in the pot and started to fry the chopped onions in a skillet. As a finishing touch, he squeezed fresh orange into a bowl.

He banished away the fire with a flick of his wrist and fill a bowl with the porridge, the fried chopped onion was sprinkled all over the top, added with a few rosemary leaves to give a spice. The freshly squeezed orange was poured into a tall glass, all was neatly arranged a top of a conjured small round table. "Dobby, Kreacher. Join me for dinner, will ya?" He grinned, conjuring another two chairs around the small table. "Dobby? Kreacher?" He began inspecting the other side of the kitchen only to see Kreacher bandaging Dobby's bleeding head. "W-what happened here?" The surrounding area was a mess.

"Master Potter." Kreacher greeted with a nod, half of his concentration taken away with the task of bandaging the other house-elf's head. "The other house-elves attacked him because of his absurdity with the clothes and talking about freedom, saying that he was a disgrace to them and would die soon. They took the liberty of sending it sooner."

"Harry Potter sir." Dobby croaked. "Dobby is unable to join to dinner but Dobby feels honoured."

Harry knelt beside the two of them. "It is okay, Dobby. There's always next time. Take a rest, you're not bound to anyone so take time to heal." He looked towards Kreacher. "I trust you to take a good care of him. You understand me, Kreacher?" It was worded sternly because he knows how stubborn this one house-elf could be.

The addressed house-elf nodded and finished wrapping the bandage. "Kreacher bes be putting Dobby in bed now." It was a request for dismissal and Harry gave it with a final nod before the house-elves disapparated to a place where Harry hopes there would be no disturbance.

"Looks like I'll be having dinner alone." He sighed to himself and pulled himself up from the floor only to crash back down on his bum when he accidentally bumped into someone else. "Oomph!" His eyes were on the floor, noticing the end of a black-coloured robes and following it up to meet the face with the wearer. Oh, great. A Hogwart's student, Slytherin of course. Sarcasm not intended...perhaps partially.

"Potter?" The boy frowned. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Was he serious? "Oh, nothing. It's just very cosy down here, why don't you come sit next to me?" Harry answered sarcastically

"Oh, I thought you fell." The boy ignored the sarcasm and talked normally.

"You think?" He pushed himself off from the floor and quirked an eyebrow.

The boy's cheek flushed. "Sorry, daydreaming." He excused his dumb question. "Why are you here though?"

A shrug. "I'm having dinner. Want to join me, Nott? It's kind of lonely to be eating alone."

Theodore gave a smile that Harry was not expecting, he was expecting a refusal and a scowl actually but instead he got an agreement, he was not complaining. "Sure, Potter. Would be the first time I'll be eating with someone, not at Hogwarts."

Harry tilted his head in confusion, but with another shrug he took another bowl and a tall glass, preparing the same dinner for this...unexpected companion. "Take a seat." Harry placed the tray on the table. "Would you like something fancier, perhaps?" He asked when Theodore made no show of joining him on the table. "You could always ask Voldemort's-" Cue flinch, Harry did not expect that from the son of a Death Eater. "House elves to get you something."

"That's not it." The Slytherin shook his head, referring to Harry saying him being a bigot. "I'm just surprised the house-elves made...this-" He walked towards the small round table and slowly taking a seat on the opposite of the Gryffindor

Harry interrupted mid-sentence. "Porridge."

"Porridge." Theo frowned with slight shook of his head. "They usually stick to fancy food worldwide." He dipped his spoon into the porridge and inspected it with curiosity. "What are these? Are they any good?"

Avada green eyes shone in excitement. "Of course they are! I made them myself. The main ingredient is rice and water, not hard to cook actually." He wanted to say more but it would not do to overwhelm the poor Slytherin who had never tasted the wonder of this simple, satisfying dish.

With a doubting look thrown over the Golden Boy, Theodore tasted a spoonful. "It's...okay." He took another bite. "I mean, the flavour of it is...simple." Another long pause. "I like it." He continued swallowing spoonful after spoonful.

"Glad you like it."

They spent their dinner in silence, the only sound heard was the soft clicking sound of when the spoon clashed gently against the bottom of the bowl as they ate. As soon as both of their bowls emptied Harry gave a secretive glance towards Theodore, signalling the universal sign of silence and magically let bowls fly towards the sink, the tap opened itself and as soon as the water hit the bowls, the sponge began scrubbing and soap spilling bit of its contents to help in the cleaning. Theodore's expression was surprisingly schooled well to not drop his jaws but the surprise was certainly clear.

"Your reaction is better than Ron's." Harry laughed a little.

Theodore scoffed. "You can't compare a Gryffindor with a Slytherin." But then he looked directly towards Harry, the haughty momentary expression gone replaced by a mild curiosity twinkle in his eyes. "How'd he reacts?"

"Ron? Well, he was surprised." Harry answered, thinking on how to describe Ron's funny expression to Theodore.

The Nott heir rolled his eyes. "Duh!"

The chosen one blinked, his mouth dropped slightly. "Did you just say 'duh!'?" His question only got him a raising eyebrow from Theo. "But that is so…–"

"So muggle?" Theodore cut off Harry's next word.

Harry nodded silently.

The Slytherin merely gave a hint of smirk…or was it a smile and finished his drink before standing up and brought the empty glass towards the sink, surprising Harry again by washing it himself.

He had always thought that Pureblood Slytherins were all stuck up brats, bigoted idiots and die-hard fanatic of the Dark. He cannot exactly imagine Draco Malfoy washing a single plate or glass in his life. Well, it is not like he had interacted with the other Slytherin students much and the only one he had ever the pleasure of even knowing was Malfoy and his goons. Come to think of it, Theodore Nott is relatively nameless, perhaps he would not have even known the boy's name if they were not year mates.

Well, 'don't judge a book by its cover' people say and quotes are usually words of wisdom quoted by the lessons of life. Harry snorted to himself wondering when in the hell did he become a philosopher and proceeded to "I'll be taking leave now. Goodnight Nott.", bringing his full glass orange juice with him. "Thanks for accompanying me." He left the kitchen with a polite nod towards Nott, the door closing shut after he walked out without another look towards his temporary companion.

When Harry reached his room in the servant quarters, him being the only human residing there, he felt kind off lonely for some reason. He sighed and laid down on the bed, thinking about his new life here and how bleak it will be but Nott's presence was somehow comforting. He might be a Slytherin but at least there's someone who was close to his age at this place. Being surrounded by adult people will be, well, boring.

Harry closed his eyes and slowly fell into Morpheus's embrace.

The next morning, Harry was woken up with a rush of adrenaline because apparently, Bellatrix Lestrange had deemed it fun to waltz into his room and yelling "Morning, Potty!" In a made up sing-song voice. Not just that, the crazy woman had even casted the first year floating charm on him, jolting his bleary mind awake from the shock and the adrenaline that came along with it as she suddenly cancels the spell out when he was thrashing around so high above the ground.

"Aaaaaah!" Harry's eyes widened as he felt himself dropping, following the laws of gravity without the magic. Closing his eyes and waiting for impact he was caught in the arms of a strong man. Opening his eyes, he noticed that the loose screw woman had brought two bodyguards, or cronies with her.

"Aww, little Harry is cozying up with Basti already. He'll fit right in to the family." Bellatrix cooed for a while before cackling.

Basti? Harry gave the man an incredulous look at nickname which the man just sighs and shook his head as carefully places Harry down. "Rabastan Lestrange, younger brother of the crazy bitch's husband." He motioned towards the other male in the room, taller than the both of them, "Rodolphus Lestrange."

Harry blinked, well this kind of situation should be expected sooner or later and he had kind of guessed that it was inevitable with Bellatrix suddenly being so endearing to him. Which is creepier than the crazy I-want-to-kill-Harry-Potter-and-make-My-Lord-proud kind of attitude that he had expected.

'Anyways, isn't this fun?' Harry thought to himself, sarcastically. "What do you want?" Because there must be a certain reason as to WHY the freaking Lestrange Trio came down to his humble room and woke him up from sleep with the most unceremonious of ways. Now, if it were only Bellatrix he would understand, she is after all, demented.

"My Lord has ordered for your presence at this very moment, Potter." Rabastan explained the reason they had trespassed into his private quarters. "We are to escort you there. Come, we are in haste."

Harry makes faces at that. "I doubt he would appreciate a bad breath, let me wash my teeth first." He sighed and went to the bathroom connected to his room before the others could say anything about it. He went through his morning ablutions quickly, his mind was blank, not knowing what to think. He did not exactly expect a normal, comfortable life here as the Dark Lord's house elf-like servant. Though to be summoned so quickly, he was not handing in any information about the Phoenix. He is in Neutral side of the war now. He just wants his little baby to be safe.

"We need to go now, Potter." Rabastan said and Harry nodded, walking towards Bellatrix who was standing in front of the two brothers.

"Don't be scared, little sweet child." Bellatrix cooed, brushing her fingers over Harry's face from the cheek to jaw. "Mommy trusts the Dark Lord."

Harry mentally snickered at that. What in the bloody hell is this woman trying to reassure him with words like that, Bellatrix having the slightest objections or distrust to Voldemort would be the surprising thing. His verbal response though, was a wise one. "O….kay." He obviously sounded like he was picturing the woman crazy, which she was. Somehow this felt really surreal, how is he not panicking with their presence in a private quarter, with him standing there alone, almost defenseless. Like a kitten against full grown tigers.

Bellatrix took up Harry's arm, hooking hers around his and with her demented grin, she took the first step to take the Boy-Who-Lived to see the Dark Lord. Harry found it hard to keep up with her steps, maybe because instead of walking like a normal person, she was actually prancing around. Despite the dark and gloomy hall way they were passing through, mind you that they are still in the servant quarters, which was down underground and no one bothered to cast the charm to make pseudo sunlight shine in from the few small slits of windows. Perhaps there has been once but not longer.

He wondered what Voldemort could have wanted from him, it has not even been a week. Heck, it has only been a mere two days and he was already summoned by the Dark Lord. He was quite firm on his stance, at least he thinks so, the other day when he first appeared in front of the Dark Lord. He was feeling more curious than scared which was curious even to himself but he decided not to dwell on it much. Perhaps because the Dark Lord had guaranteed his safety, and Voldemort has never ever lied to him like the Order has.

He knew he was there when he felt the heavy ward surrounding a door that seemed no different from the other door, in that part of the house wing, in that particular floor. 'Appearance really is not everything; it is what is inside, it really fits in well here.' Harry mused to himself, watching as Bellatrix cleared her throat and knocked on the door before shouting. "We brought you Harry Potter, My Lord." She announced through the door.

"Let Potter in, you three are dismissed." Voldemort spoke, his voice bellowing through the door. Power and command dripped in his voice, showing he was the one with authority.

"But My Lord," Bellatrix opened her mouth to protest.

"Potter only, Bella." Repeated Voldemort, his tone no different from before.

Bellatrix shivered, it may sound no different to others but to her it sounded cold. When the Dark Lord uses her nickname, it was a warning. "Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix and the two Lestrange brothers took a step back from the door. "Go on in, Potty." Bellatrix said with a smile that was meant to be reassuring.

It creeped Harry out to see her smiling but he can see the beauty that was behind the demented mask. Harry, of course, did not bother to knock. Twisting the knob, he walked in with the pride of a Gryffindor. It was not the throne room certainly, or a meeting hall, or any grand place that might be in this manor, it was a private office room. It was a small, humble space, though with the books from floor to ceiling on each wall exempting the door and the ones littered around the floor in neat but scattered arrangement might make the room look more cramped that it originally was. It was an odd picture. Voldemort sitting behind a desk, papers strewn all over.

Voldemort was not alone in the room though. There was another male in the room, Harry knew him. Being in the same school as the other boy for five years long yet they have never spoken to each other, the boy is of course, a Slytherin. "Come closer, Harry." The Dark Lord drawled with a hiss.

The boy stared at Harry with the stoic expression that the Slytherin's are known to wear everywhere they went. They both stood in front of the Dark Lord's work desk. Harry wondered why he was summoned and why was the Slytherin standing next to him. "Do you know each other?" The Dark Lord asked, his voice emitting raw power and Harry who was being more sensitive to magic almost quivered at the wave of pleasure hitting him.

"Yes, My Lord." The brown haired boy answered while looking as submissive as he can in front of the man he knew hold much stronger power. "Although we have never spoken to each other as we have no reason to."

Harry nodded to the other boy's word, it was the truth. He sees no fit to say any more as there was no need to explain further other than what the boy had spoken. He wondered for a second, if he should keep his gaze down like the other but decided against it, he was a neutral party and there was no reason for him to show his submissiveness.

"You are to watch over him, if he tries to do anything suspicious you are to take immediate action by stunning him then report to me as soon as possible." Voldemort drawled almost casually as he looked at the brown-haired boy. Then he turned to look at Harry Potter. "You have no say in this."

Harry blinked. He did not think he did but hearing Voldemort saying that himself to him was funny. Why? Maybe Bellatrix's madness is contagious. Yeah, that's the only explanation he can come with. He was even rambling to himself in his head. Oh, Merlin. "Alright."

"You two are dismissed." Voldemort returned his attention to the scroll in front of him, with a quill back in his hand and a parchment that had his elegant cursive writing on it. Harry wondered what was Voldemort writing down on that piece of parchment. Whatever it is, it must be interesting.

They left the room and Harry looked at the Slytherin boy. "Well, um, good morning Nott?" He said, forming it like a question as he was unsure what to say.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Ever so elegant, Potter."

Harry scowled. "You try coming up with something to say in my place in this situation."

The boy was silent for a while. "Fair enough." He nodded, accepting defeat. "So, what were you doing Potter?"

"First off, why don't we start calling each other by first names?" Harry suggested.

"And why would you want that?"

Harry shrugged, starting to walk back towards his quarters with Theodore following beside him. "Since, we're going to spend most of our time together and I think you're the only one who is not an adult here. Calling me Potter all the time sounds so formal." Harry stopped suddenly and turned towards the Slytherin. "So, what I'm suggesting is…" He held out a hand. "Friends?"

Theodore stared at the hand in front of him, alternating between the hand and Harry's eyes, looking for any sort of play in this. "Alright, Harry." He said after some time, grasping the hand and put on a somewhat firm smile. "We can _try._ "

Harry grinned. "Hope we get along, Theodore."

"Just Theo is fine." He wanted to cringe at his at being called Theodore. It was just to weird. Well befriending the Boy-Who-Lived was also weird but who is he to question the Three Fates at work?

* * *

 **Hello...? Sorry I disappeared...but I am back? Maybe. I got tired of role playing all the time so I am back to writing again and well I will be finishing my first semester of college in another week. Hopefully I will be writing more instead of just playing games ^-^'' I do think I will be writing more though.**


	4. Mind Links

**Warnings:**

Oocness, mentions of rape, Slash, FemSlash, major character death (maybe), Light!Bashing (slight), Godmother!Bellatrix. Powerful!Harry.

DH and HBP spoiler alerts.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing author J.K. Rowling and I thank her for allowing us to write fanfictions of her original work as long as it is solely for fun and we are not making any profits on it.

 **Commentary:**

Don't be a coward.

 **Ramblings:**

To a certain acc that disabled private messaging hmm, if you want to post such an angry review please don't disable your pm. Please remember that Bellatrix is crazy, mad, demented bitch. She **NEVER** make sense.

Yes, I don't mind flames ^3^ but please don't be a coward and login into your account and enable your private messaging. Otherwise, you are just another coward that is taking away the precious natural resources in the world.

 **Pairings:**

Voldemort/Harry, ?/Harry, Fred/Blaise, George/Draco, Ron/Theodore, Luna/Pansy, Cedric/Rodolphus, Hermione/Rabastan

(only non-canon are listed)

 **Word Count:**

 **5'247**

* * *

"So what were you doing before Pott– I mean, Harry? Merlin, this needs some time to get used to." Theodore said, shaking his head to himself.

Harry's reaction to that was given in the form of a small smile. He has a feeling that the starting of this tentative friendship will be just fine as time goes on. "I was rudely woken up by the mad bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange and her two cronies." He sighed dramatically.

"Careful, you don't want her to hear you say that about her." Theo hushed, his eyes flitting about worriedly. Lips tight in anticipation of any dangerous curses or hexes flying their way.

Harry waved the worry away. "The younger Lestrange brother called her a crazy bitch in front of her just this morning and she acted like it was nothing more than a nickname."

"Well, the man is her husband's younger brother though." Theo pointed out the obvious.

Harry smiled again but this time he simply shrugged on continued walking down the hallway, going to the unused wing of the manor to begin his cleaning for the day. Though he needed to go back to his room for a moment and it was on the way anyway. Theo kept himself from saying anymore despite feeling dissatisfied from Harry's non-reply to his statement. He took note of where they were heading, no wonder he had to wait so long for Po– _Harry_ to get to the Dark Lord from when he was first summoned; he was informed and escorted by a house elf. When he arrived, the Dark Lord was just ordering the Lestrange trio to get the _Potter brat_.

"Potty~" Bellatrix skipped towards Harry when she noticed him walking in to his quarters. After being dismissed by the Dark Lord she had wandered around and played a hide and seek game with the Lestrange brothers because being tailed everywhere, all the time, was not _fun._ So she had taken to running and hiding until finally she collapsed on Harry's bed as she waits for her little godson from his meeting with the Dark Lord.

'Did she just call Harry 'Potty'?' Theo hold back a laugh but a snicker still managed to escaped from his lips which earned a pouting glare from Harry, not at all threatening.

"What are you doing in my room?" Harry asked the female incredulously.

Surprising Theo at the lack of venom in his voice, everyone, well Death Eaters, knows Bellatrix Lestrange had killed her own cousin, Sirius Black, during the raid at the Ministry. She had been rather vocal about how she had finally avenged her 'Reggy.'

"Mummy wants to show Potty around the forest but of course still under My Lord's wards. He'd be mad if I take you out further." She pouted, her eyes looking at the ceiling, like a child sulking and complaining to a friend about not getting what he or she wants.

Theo's brown eyes widened at what he was hearing. Sure the nickname 'Potty' was a surprise and hilarious but Bellatrix calling herself 'Mummy?' Harry's mummy? He was unsure what to make up of that information. He careful observed Harry's reaction or lack thereof. Although after a second there was a hint of discomfort but no contempt or hatred towards the right hand of the Dark Lord. Though first thing first, he may be scared of her but he was certainly more fearful of the Dark Lord's wrath for managing to disobey direct order from just on the first day.

"The Dark Lord has ordered me to be by Harry's side of all times and as such I think it would–" Theo started to say, wanting to suggest for Harry to just stay indoors. That would make his job five times easier than traversing the forest outside of the Slytherin manor which was rumoured to be more dangerous, and more abundant, than the Forbidden Forest.

Bellatrix though cut him off rather quickly. "You talk too much, you come too." She focused back on Harry with her crazed smile. Straightening out imaginary wrinkles on the old tattered robe that _her_ baby boy was wearing. "Ready Potty~?"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked cautiously. He had thought over some of the things she had told him, the letter, the memories and how he felt about everything. "And why?" He had finally decided to just go along and see what happens first.

"Tch tch, Potty. I told you the forest!" She sighed dramatically, the wand that was previously in her hand was back in its holster. Taking hold of both boys' wrist, she dragged them out of the room happily, skipping in her steps. "Cissy needed some potion ingredients and I decided to help! You will help to Potty, spend some time with mummy."

Harry could only sigh and let himself be dragged away. Not like spending cleaning a dusty room after another until the end of the day was preferable over an exciting afternoon in a dangerous forest. He was after all still a Gryffindor.

At first glance, it was almost similar to the Forbidden Forest but as soon as they stepped under the shadows casted by the forest, there was a change in the air pressure around them. Even the smell was different. As if they had stepped into a portal and appeared in a completely different place. Harry could see nothing but tress, grass and other lush greeneries yet he could feel dozens of eyes on him. He bit his lower lips.

"Is it just me or is something watching us?"

"Not just you, though I do wish." Theo gulped.

Bellatrix laughed, her laughter ringing through the forest and for a moment the forest iitself seemed to stir. "Welcome to the Mystique Forest, Salazar Slytherin's personal garden fortress." She grinned, stepping up in front of them with her arms spread out. "Now," She turned to look at both boys she had dragged with her. "You both up for an adventure?"

It was a question, but they both know there is only one answer that she wants to hear.

They were running, all three of them. Theodore was cursing under his breath. Bellatrix was laughing maniacally as she ran behind both of them; shooting spells to some creature chasing them. Harry was just concern about his baby. So, they ran and ran. And ran. Until they managed to lose them by hiding under an ancient tree's roots that gave a small opening under it.

The Acromantulas roamed around the area. Harry and Theo hold their breaths as they hoped for the best, Theo looking grimmer than the Gryffindor whom was enjoying the thrill of the situation. A beautiful shrill echoed through the forest and caught the attention of the Acromantulas. Harry watched with fascination and curiosity as they crawled away fast to where the shrill came from.

"Okay, they're going away now!" Bellatrix clapped her hand happily, her mouth split into a wide grin. "Let's continue, shall we?" It was a question that expects no answer. She crawled out first, followed by Theo and lastly Harry.

"I hope that you know where we are. Merlin forbid we actually passed the wards and incurred the Dark Lord's wrath." Theo tried to glare at crazy woman that had dragged them to dangerous forest.

Bellatrix turned his head around, her expression dead bored. She bends her upper torso slightly to one side, her lips parting. Giving her the air of the infamous demented Death Eater that even the other outer Death Eaters circle tend to avoid.

Which was enough to cow Theo into submission.

The boy lowered his eyes, then his head too faced the ground.

Bellatrix broke into a grin and wrapped an arm around Theo's neck, smothering him close to her chest. "Aww, little Snotty is worried about itsy bitsy Potty." She cooed, smiling when Harry came up to them and pulled him close to her chest with her other arm. "Potty has good friends. Very good friends!" She giggled, skipping forward with the two boys in her arms whom was forcibly dragged along.

They walked some distance like that.

Until they stopped on their tracks when their eyes gazes on a mother occamy and her child-ling. A dead occamy and her new-born child-ling. The tiny occamy gave a loud shrill, as loud as her tiny and delicate throat allows her. It sounds bewitchingly sorrowful. Harry pulled away from Bellatrix. Taking a step closer towards the pitiful creature. The tiny thing, as if sensing Harry's presence, turned his seeing eyes towards Harry. Its eyes wet.

Harry felt his heart reach out for the tiny creature. His hand doing such, physically.

Upon contact, Harry gasped.

Something sharp, smaller than the prick of a needle seemed to prick his finger. At least it felt that way to him, there was no puncture or blood swelling out. Though he was sure that something had pierced through his skin and entered his body. He felt odd, something was coursing through his body, it felt like it was moving through a pathway but it was most certainly not in his blood.

It's not harmful either. As that thing was coursing through him; it felt cooling, as if icy fractals was travelling in him. It was oddly soothing and calming. Harry closed his eyes and let out a small keen. The child occamy copied him, and let out a small keening noise. The bond has been completed. The strange icy feeling that went through him had spread throughout his entire body settled deep in his heart.

"Harry?" Theodore called out hesitatingly.

To the two spectators, they had seen Harry moving closer to the occamy and reached out with his right hand; the child-ling leaned its long neck forward and nudged the tip of Harry's fingers with its head. It would be an entirely ordinary occasion if one ignored that Harry was petting an occamy, but no it was anything but ordinary. The moment the wizard and the occamy made contact, they saw a white blue luminous glow flowing like river under Harry's skin as if following a set of network paths already set. The same was happening to the tiny occamy.

Familiar bonding.

Theodore realizes in awe. He had read it somewhere before in a book concerning creatures, rare creatures. Occamies are creatures rated XXXX by the British Ministry of Magic.

Having pets are normal occurance, no matter what creature it is. Pets are usual things.

Familiars? They are extremely rare. Out of the norm. Of course it had to be with Harry fucking Potter.

The glow had spread out entirely. Then it slowly, fades away.

Theo called out his….charge's name hesitantly. Harry snapped back into reality; eyes scanning his surrounding in a manic frenzy before it finally settled on the creature in front of him, its own beady eyes looking up to him.

[[ _Safe._ ]]

Harry eyed the creature with startled eyes. It was a majestic creature despite it being not even a feet high. It had scales shining against the filtering sunlight that managed to pierce through the thick canopies of the sinister forest. The occamy moved its head slightly, letting Harry feel the softer than satin, ruffled feathers.

[[ _Safe._ ]]

It was the occamy. It was not speaking or even making any sound. Instead the words seemed to echo inside his head.

Harry giggled. There was no voice or any shrill, chirp or hiss in head. It was simply there, the words bounced in his head. No more than a whisper. It was soothing.

"It speaks to me. In my head." Harry said loudly for the benefits of the other two.

"I believe that is what Familiar Bond does, it connects you two." Theodore said slowly, looking at Harry.

Bellatrix gasped, then she clapped her hands in happiness. "A Familiar Bond! Oh, congratulations Harry Potty! Those are rare! We must inform the Dark Lord of this news!" She ran over to Harry and crouched down next to the raven-haired. "Can mommy touch?"

[ _Can she touch you?_ ]

Harry reached out to the link inside his mind, strangely enough. For the first time Harry was aware of the links that was connecting his mind to others. Keyword: Links. He reached out to the shorter one, it was his mind link to the tiny creature in front of him. The other link though, when he reached out to it, it leads him back to where the manor was. Strange.

The occamy moved its head slightly towards Bellatrix and nodded.

Bellatrix giggled happily and reached her hand out to caress the back of the occamy. The tiny thing spread out her wings. Harry smiled softly as he felt what he thinks was the occamy's feeling reflected in him. There was sorrow but also the sense of pride. Where did the pride came from? Harry knew not.

[ _Do you have a name?_ ]

Harry inquired.

[[ _None my Bonded. I have no name. I had no chance to be named._ ]]

It crooned softly. Harry's eyes landed on the malleable pure silver close to the dead mother Occamy and her nest. All of the eggs was crushed. Harry winced at the sight of the small trampled, mangled bodies of the unborn occamy, the pure silver intermixing with the horrible sight.

Though it seems like the mother managed to protect one.

Bellatrix seems to notice it too as she gasped in delight. "Oh, this is perfect! Cissy would be able to use this well in her potion!" She scooped the silver egg that had a hole in it, probably from where the tiny occamy had crawled out.

[ _I, your Bonded. Name you, my Familiar, Sil Lahney._ ]

Harry could feel when Magic blanketed them both in a soft, warm aura. Accepting the naming, and the power behind it.

[[ _Thank you, Sil Thur._ ]]

Harry tried to smile but he was hit by a dizzy spell right then and he stumbled on his footing. Theo managed to catch him before he fell and supported Harry's body weight by leaning the boy against himself.

Bellatrix frowned. "Potty is drained."

Theodore snorted. "Obviously."

Harry protested weakly. "Just…a bit dizzy."

"Potty go back home. Mommy will finish collecting soon. Snotty take good care of baby Potty, kay?" Bellatrix said with perplexing concern.

Theo could only nod.

"Good. See you back at manor, with dinner!" Bellatrix giggled as she twirled away from them, hopping around as if she was Little Red Riding Hood, passing through a sleeping forest on her way to visit her grandmother.

Theo shook his head before focusing back at Harry. "Well, I'm going to levitate you if that's alright?"

Harry groaned. "I'm dizzy, I might throw up if you do that."

Theo pursed his lips. "Good point." He thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll just carry you back to the manor." With that he put back his wand in its holster and tossed Harry over his shoulder. "Dude, you're lighter than a girl."

"Zip it." Harry hissed, groaning as his head spun.

Theo chuckled. The tiny occamy flapped her wings, but hew wings are not yet strong enough to carry her body airborne. "Come, little one." Theo held out his other arm, bending down to let it hopped on his arms.

"Must you carry me this way?" Harry groaned.

"Yes, I'm not carrying you like some damsel, Potter." Theo an unsettling expression rested on his face at the thought.

Harry groaned and waited.

If he tries to walk, he'd be tripping over the tree roots every few feet.

_linebreak_

Harry stumbled on his bed, his familiar crawling up to his and settled there. "I suggest you sleep now, Harry." He heard Theo suggested and his only reply was an ineloquent grunt of agreement. He was dead to the world in a matter of seconds.

Theo shook his head and took a seat in the only chair available in the small room.

Falling asleep felt like falling through a blackhole.

Where is he?

Harry had stopped screaming after a while, he must have fallen deeper than the Mariana Trench. 'Okay, that was an exaggeration.' Harry thought to himself. Interestingly, the words that he had thought formed in front of his very eyes and disappeared as soon as the thought left him. Harry gaped. 'I've lost my mind?' Again it happened. 'No, wait. I'm inside of my mind?!'

The moment he realized this, he slammed gloriously against what felt like solid tar against his body; but he was sinking. He was sinking deeper inside a huge water body. He was also not breathing. He spotted something bright a bit deeper and he swam towards it. The closer he got, the brighter it glows. He swam closer and closer until his entire body _entered_ the light.

Bright. Too bright that he thought he was going blind. He shadowed his eyes using his hand to look around. It was an expanse of white, as far as the horizon except for the two mind links he had detected earlier. His link to his familiar manifested as the creature it is, the new-born occamy. He walked closer to the other…entity. It radiated darkness. The bright light shying away from it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked himself out loud.

He did not expect the darkness to manifest into something…humanoid. It was shrouded it dark mists and he could just barely make its shape. "I am…the…Dark…Lord."

Harry's eyes widened a bit. "Do you…have a name?"

"Vol…de…mort." _His_ voice was raspy and barely audible.

"Voldemort?" Harry gaped. 'Bloody hell, why do I have a mind link with Voldie?' Harry thought, 'Fucking twat.'

"Yes…"

"What are you?" Harry asked, sitting down near it. He was wary but his curiosity overcame his self-preservation.

"…" He did not answer.

Harry tilted his head. He wonders if he can touch the darkness. It was more comfortable for him to sit close by…whatever that thing is. The light seemed to be contaminated by the thing's darkness. Not that Harry would complain. It was easier on his eyes. Now that he looks around closer, it was not entirely white like he first thought. It was not purely white, there was darkness, just creeping over the edge. Once he realizes this, and acknowledged it; the light became less overpowering.

Looking back up to the concentrated darkness, he noticed that it had moved closer to him. Embracing him with its darkness. Instinctively, Harry closed his eyes and on leaned to it. It was oddly warm…and safe. It may be some strange thing that is related to Voldemort but it feels like it knows him and cares for him truly. A wave of emotion from it wash over him. Harry was overwhelmed for a moment.

"H-How long have you been with me?" Harry opened his eyes again, looking at the densest part of the darkness.

The shadowy figure seemed to look down at him, figuratively. "…Long…enough."

Harry bit his lips. The thing must have been with him long enough; to know everything of him.

"Your…body…rests. Your…mind…too…needs…rest." The raspy voice speaks. "Sleep…"

With that, Harry once again closed his eyes. Resting in his mindscape, in Voldemort's embrace.

His mind activities slowed, enough to keep him breathing and his heart beating. Otherwise, everything was focused on replenishing his magical core. Mind Magic are not all about Occlumency and Legilimency. Even Muggles realized how powerful a human mind can be and they have only explored no more than ten percent. (1)

There are more to Mind Magic than just those two branches.

But Harry took it to an entirely new level.

Just like your mind controls your body, if one has a good grasp on Mind Magic; they will also be able to control the flow of their magic, maybe even manifest it to form a stronger shield than a mere Shield Charm could. Though Mind Arts are mostly conquered by those Potion Masters, having a perfect control of magic allows them access to experiment more, create more and make more breakthroughs.

Harry though, his magical core was strong.

His magic reaches out and if he ever took time to learn Mind Magic, he could control the ambient magic that radiates of his surroundings. Using his magic, he could control it to absorb and take in the magic in the air. Some places, the magic was just thicker in the air. Like here, Slytherin Manor. It was old and sentient; the magic was thick in it's very walls. Pure magic. No distinction between Light, Dark or Grey.

A depleted core would usually take about three days of sleep. If they knew Occlumency and closed off their mind, shutting them down, the magic will work faster and they will be awake in half the time.

Harry's core was larger than a normal wizard but his mind link with the occamy helps him feed off his familiar's magic but it was slight since his familiar was young and their connection was still too fresh to form a better bond. The other mind link in his mind, _Voldemort_ , feeds its own dark magic to the boy. He had been with the boy for long, seen how the boy grew up and was always by his side more than anyone or anything else. He cares for him, he was attached. He wants the boy to be his but he was no more than a sliver of Voldemort's soul. Less than one percent really.

Harry's power worked instinctively, beckoning the magic in the air to work with it, around it and altered it. Filling, replenishing the tired core back to how it was before.

It would perhaps take a fortnight but being in a place that was saturated with so much pure magic, his mind links to his familiar that helped to ground him and the sliver of soul feeding Harry the magic that he had collected over the years. He would be awake in several hours and his core restored in a day.

Well, Harry's magical core was currently split in two. Well, figuratively, not literally. Half of his magic was supporting the foetus inside of his womb; a male does not have the necessary parts to hold the body and that is where magic comes in. The sac formed fully from a wizard's magic and sometimes, they are restricted from using magic in any case. For fear that they exhausted their core and lose their magic permanently; losing their unborn child as well. Though this applies only to wizards with a weak core but few of them are willing to risk it.

Harry was by no means weak. He could still perform extraordinary feat of magic, using high level spells and fear not of using exhausting his core. Though forming a Familiar Bond, with an occamy no less had took a huge chunk out of his magical reserves. Most of his magic that remained unused to sustain the magical womb was used-up.

"Harry…" The corrupted soul in caress the manifestation of the boy in his own mind. His strength that he had gathered waned as he gave more and more to the beautiful boy. If only he could have the boy. "Ha–rry…" The voice whispered again, sounding fainter as his strengths slips away the more he gave.

"Harry!"

Eyelids fluttered to reveal a pair of bright Avada Kedavra green eyes.

"You awake, Harry?" Theo looked down at his charge with strange light in his eyes, as if he had seen something oddly worrying. "You were glowing, surrounded by a halo." He informed, still looking at Harry with the same expression. "You were covered by a sheen of Pure Magic."

Harry groaned as he tries to sit up. "Don't ask. I know shite how that happen."

"Slow down, Harry." Theo helped the Gryffindor to sit up and leaned against the headboard. "How are you feeling? Is everything fine?" He questioned with honest concern in his voice.

Harry put on a weak smile as he gave a small nod in answer. "Feelin' alright."

The Slytherin boy let out a breath of relief. "Oh, good." He nodded once in approval, sniffing with his nose held high to pretend that he had not just shown obvious concern for his Lord's enemy. "You slept like a log."

Harry pouted. "Sod off, Snotty." His face broke into a grin, using the nickname Bellatrix had bestowed upon them.

"Ugh, please don't Potty." Theo retorted.

And the two broke out into quiet chuckles that was dispelled as sudden as it appeared when Harry felt his scar stinging; providing him an immense headache. His hand immediately went up to his forehead, clutching on to where his scar was. He gritted his teeth as he let out bouts of hisses and quieted groans. Theodore stood frozen with an unsure look on his face, reflecting how he was feeling or how he should act. So he merely waited until Harry was fine enough to look back at him albeit the strained look on Harry's face as the boy ignored the pain.

"You should look up about cursed scars, Harry." Theo suggested, his hands gripping on the sides of his robes. "Or, you could ask the Dark Lord about it. He knows a lot of things." Since the scar was the result from the Dark Lord's killing curse, Theo figured it would be easier and faster to ask the knowledgeable causer himself.

Harry snorted a bit. "Do you really think he would bother to deign himself with my problem?" Moreover, he wants to try tracking down where or to who does this other mind link leads to. "Besides, I have something to do."

"The Dark Lord will!" Theodore insisted. "He will want to know what ails his guest, Harry. If you don't go to him I'll tell him myself beause I doubt you will go to the library to find out about it yourself."

Harry glared at Theo though it was a very half-hearted glare, he understands that the Slytherin boy was merely concerned about him though he does not really understand why. Sighing he slid off the bed, his headache receding. "Fine, let's go." Maybe he can get a rough idea about the mind link too as it is definitely related to the scar.

"Now?" Theo looked at Harry in surprise, he had thought that Harry would have fought with him and he had actually thought that his suggestion would be refused flat without any second consideration.

"Yeah, now." Harry broke into a small smile, as if knowing, maybe guessing, what Theo had thought from the boy's reaction. "You are my bodyguard and my friend so you are coming with me. I'm not walking into a dangerous territory without some backup."

Theo walked up to Harry's side. "As if, if you want a backup Harry, I'm the last person to choose. I'm a Slytherin, not a self-sacrificing Gryffindor."

They both walked out of Harry's room in the servant's quarter and Harry tried to retraced his steps back to where Bellatrix had brought him to the other day, if he was not at his private office room then he would find the man at where he was first brought to when he came. He would call it a day if he did not find the snake-y Dar Lord then. As he walked, Harry tried to sense his mind link, so far it had been directing him in the direction of where he was heading. Strange.

He halted to a step when they took another turn in the hallway and Harry realized, the mind link was connected to the person behind a door that was at the end of the hallway. The door that leads to Voldemort's private office. 'Oh, bugger.' Harry thought to himself. 'Help me, Merlin. Just...no.' He gulped as he walked to the door with a less eager step then before with Theo next to him. Standing in front of the door, he gulped and raised a fist to knock.

"What?" Came the drawled answer from behind the door.

Harry suddenly felt nervous, he gulped. "Let me in Voldemort. I need to ask you something urgent. VERY URGENT!" He stressed his last two words, now feeling more desperate for an answer after the, ah, shocking revelation.

There was a long silence and Harry exchanged nervous looks with Theo.

"Very well." Harry snapped his head back at the door when he heard the door click unlocked and was opened by the Dark Lord. "You stay and wait outside." He opened the door wider to let Harry in, looking at Theo with his red eyes. The boy bowed and took a few steps back as Harry stepped forward into the messy study room. The door slammed close with a brush of the Dark Lord's magic.

Harry sighed contentedly at the feel of the man's magic, until he remembered whom it belonged to. 'Shit! Why me?' He shook himself out of his stupor, remembering how rested he felt in his own mind when the other connection in his mind wrapped his consciousness in bits of his magic. Though it was just an echo compared to the magic belonging to the host. Harry licked his lips nervously, looking at the Dark Lord. That confirms it, his other mind link is connected to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord returned to his seat and gestured Harry to do the same with a wave of his hand; at the same time, conjuring said chair for his guest on the opposite side of the table. "What matter is pressing enough for you to have to come to me, Harry?" He asked in a lazy drawl. "You are but a servant in this manor."

Harry decided to get straight to the point now that he was no longer feeling shocked or surprised. It was replaced by irritation. "This scar." Harry pointed to the thunder bolt shape on his forehead. "Has been making me feel random bouts of pain ever since I can remember."

"And?" Voldemort asked, more like interrupted in Harry's opinion. He has not finished talking yet for fuck's sake.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO I HAVE A MIND LINK WITH YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?"

* * *

 **(1) It's just a myth that human made up. Funny. Weird. Humans.**

 **I actually wrote somewhat of a summary for this story's prequel before I started this story, so something's are out of place. If you find any loopholes you are free to inquire, if they are loopholes I am sorry if they are not I will explain.**

 **How long must one be pregnant for before they get mood swings and weird cravings?**

 **Oh and I'm playing otome games as well as Skyrim so...R &R to keep me updating or my attention will move elsewhere ;)**

 **My updates are rotating between this fic and my new HP fic which is Boy Who Lived To Be A Slut**

 **IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT LANGUAGE IS THE OCCAMY'S NAME IS...I will write a one-shot for you!**


	5. Author Note

Hi, if there is still anyone reading or wanting to read this fanfiction even after so long of no update. Do review or PM me, I want to continue writing fanfictions as I love writing them and I want to complete the ones that people really do enjoy. I don't exactly have more time in my hand right now since I am working as a part-timer but I find that my mind keeps on drifting back to wanting to write and complete the fanfictions. I enjoy writing a lot but being in college has taken away a lot of that joy as I had to write thesis and academic essays. Almost a month after finishing my foundation, I find that I greatly miss the joy of writing and receiving and reading your reviews.

I will definitely continue writing the fanfiction if at least I receive three reviews of wanting me to continue reading.

If you are just the lone reviewer...I'll continue writing if you would become my patron.

h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w.p-a-t-r-e-o-n.c-o-m-/-A-x-i-l-e-V-R

Just get rid of the hyphens '-'.


End file.
